


Morning, Love

by mrs_d



Series: SamSteve Bingo [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: It's the first day of summer holidays, and Sam and Steve have the house to themselves.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: SamSteve Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571554
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Morning, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is terrible, hence fanfic. 
> 
> Written for SamSteve Bingo -- prompt was "Forehead kiss".

Sam woke up. He was unsure of the time, but Steve wasn’t beside him, so he was probably late. He scrambled to the edge of the mattress, his mind already racing through his morning to-do list. The kids needed breakfast, he hadn’t made their lunches last night, and this week was—

Wait. This week was nothing. This week was the first week of summer holidays, and the kids weren’t even here. They were spending this week with Sam’s sister; Sam and Steve had dropped them off and had dinner at Sarah’s last night. 

So everything was fine, there was no rush. Sam exhaled and let himself relax. 

Steve stepped into the bedroom a second later. He had a glass of water in his hand, but he set it down on the dresser as soon as he saw Sam perched on the side of the bed.

“Hey,” he said softly, parking himself beside him. “What’s going on, you okay?”

“Yeah,” Sam reassured him. He smiled and rested his hand on Steve’s thigh. “I just forgot what day it was.”

“Oh,” Steve said. “Yeah, it’s weird, right, the kids being away? I just checked, the way I would any other day, but they definitely aren’t here. Never seen those rooms so clean,” he added with a chuckle.

Sam laughed, feeling the last trace of his unnecessary stress dissipate. He breathed deep and stretched. The room was crisp with fresh air from the open windows, and his husband was blurry-pink in the early morning light. He leaned into Steve’s space; his solid frame didn’t budge, not even an inch, with the extra weight.

Steve’s arm circled Sam’s back, keeping him close. His lips brushed across Sam’s forehead, a tender gesture that made Sam melt into him a little more. 

“You know, it’s only five-thirty,” Steve murmured, “and we’ve got nowhere to be. We can go back to sleep.”

Sam hummed in agreement, but he was comfy and didn’t move. Steve seemed to accept this; his hand kept stroking Sam’s back, warm and steady. The touch was so familiar and intimate that it seemed natural to lift his head a moment later and lay a kiss across Steve’s lips. 

Steve opened to Sam’s mouth instantly, his tongue tingling with toothpaste. Sam surrendered to it, letting Steve drive. Steve’s hand rose to the back of Sam’s neck, and he kissed Sam thoroughly, exactly the way Sam was hoping he would. 

After some time — Sam had no idea how long — Steve lay back, pulling Sam with him. They were crosswise on the bed now, and Sam had a flash of worry that their door was wide open, that anyone could step out into the hallway and see them. 

Like Steve read his mind, he opened his eyes and tilted his head in that direction. “You wanna close that?” he asked, his words slurring. 

Sam thought about it, but there was no one to see, no one to hear. It had been ages since they’d been able to do this in their own bed. Work trips and the occasional weekend when they could find a sitter afforded them the opportunity to cut loose in a hotel, but at home? It felt strangely daring, surprisingly exhilarating. 

And they could do it every day this week, if they wanted to. 

“No,” he said. He was embarrassingly turned on already, and he didn’t want to slow down. “You?” he asked.

Steve shook his head quickly. That was all the permission Sam needed to crawl on top of him and kiss him again. Steve moaned into it when Sam rocked his hips, settling into a comfortable straddle that let him feel how hard Steve was on the other side of his loose sweatpants. 

“Yeah, that’s it, baby,” he heard himself say, his mouth running along without his brain. Steve was sliding his hands up Sam’s t-shirt, trying without success to lift it off, his fingers sparking across Sam’s taut nipples in the process. 

The not-enough touch was a frustrating tease. Finally, Sam sat up and yanked it over his head in one motion. He noticed, as he always did, the way Steve’s eyes darted down, the way his breath caught in his throat. Sam felt a zing of arousal ripple through him. Even after fifteen years and three kids, Steve wanted him as much as he ever did. Sam fell forward again and kissed Steve’s neck for it, while his hand worked its way between them. 

The sound Steve made when Sam grasped his cock was shockingly loud and incredibly gratifying. Sam ran his thumb over the slick head, and Steve twitched. His hand landed on Sam’s forearm, tight— so tight.

“Stop, stop,” he gasped. “I’m gonna come.”

“I know, baby, that’s the point,” Sam replied, bending over him again.

“Well, then, at least let me—” Steve said, but he lost the thread when Sam licked the shell of his ear. 

“Let you what?” Sam asked, nibbling just a bit the way Steve liked it.

“Sam,” Steve sighed, and then he did that thing— that thing where he had superpowers.

He muscled Sam back and up off him, holding him at arm’s length with one hand while he tugged at the drawstring of Sam’s pyjamas with the other. He freed Sam’s pinned erection — Sam sucked in a shaky breath at the sensation — and let Sam move forward again only once he had a good grip on both their cocks. 

The maneuver took less than ten seconds, and Steve’s mouth was demanding and rough against Sam’s only a second after that. Sam heard himself whimper against Steve’s lips as Steve started to jerk them off together, quick and firm and desperately inevitable. 

Steve’s cock was hot against his, and Sam didn’t try to last, didn’t fight it when the sensation built low in his gut. He dangled on the edge for the time it took for Steve to say his name again, then he came, twitching his hips forward into Steve’s hand as he rode out the aftershocks. 

Steve moaned — he was so loud,  _ God,  _ Sam had almost forgotten what it was like to hear him like this in their own space. Steve squeezed his eyes shut the way he always did when he started to come, and Sam folded himself over him again, heedless of the mess between them. He kissed Steve through his orgasm, lightly enough that they both could breathe, could continue to make such lovely, delicious sounds. 

Finally, Steve pulled his hand away. Sam slid down until they were chest to chest, still kissing. Steve was loose and languid below him like he might fall asleep at any moment. His clean hand stayed on Sam’s lower back, however, warm and steady. 

Eventually their kisses slowed, and Sam rested his head on Steve, listening to the peaceful rhythm of Steve’s heart and the quiet sounds of a summer morning. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of home — fresh-cut grass, clean laundry, Steve’s shower gel. Mingled with the traces of sweat and sex that rose between them, it was irresistible. 

“I could get used to this,” he said.

“When you kissed me, I thought we might do something a little more complicated, but I guess we’ve got all week for that,” Steve replied, his voice rumbling below Sam’s ear.

“We do,” Sam agreed. “We can do anything we want this week.”

“Walk around the house naked,” Steve suggested. “Fuck in the shower.”

“Stay up till two,” Sam countered, ignoring for a moment the fact that he was always yawning by eleven. “Play loud music all night long.”

Steve gasped, comically loud. “We can finally finish  _ The Wire!” _

Sam sat up, excited. “We should. We can watch so many grown-up things now that we’ve got the house to ourselves.”

Steve laughed, throwing his head back against the mattress. “Listen to us,” he said. “Who’s the kids and who’s the parents here?”

Sam laughed with him. “After a while it gets pretty hard to tell,” he admitted. 

He slid down to Steve’s side and nestled in beside him. They were still on top of the blankets, and still half-dressed, but the cool air was refreshing, and Sam was too comfortable to try and hunt down his t-shirt. Plus, Steve could always be counted on to keep him warm. 

He must have read Sam’s mind again, because he raised an arm around Sam’s shoulders and held him near. Sam listened to the birds chirp outside and let his eyelids close again. 

“Good morning,” Steve said. 

“It is, isn’t it,” Sam answered, and he drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're also self-isolating and bored, connect with me on Twitter (@mrsd_writes), Tumblr (mrsd-writes), or Dreamwidth (mrs_d). But most importantly, wash your hands and stay safe, friends. <3


End file.
